dc_marvel_universesfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice Evolution: Episode 001 - Prom X
Justice League and X-Men Evolution Episode 001: Prom X is the first episode of season one. Synopsis of Prom X (Night Time - 7:45 P.M. - June 4th, 2002) (Somewhere in Metropolis, the Superman Revenge Squad of Kalibak, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Toyman, and Livewire are casting a lot of trouble while robbing a bank) Toyman (Winslow Schott Jr.): Hello, Superman! Where are you? Why do you come out and play! (Then as Metallo briefly shown a piece of Kryptonite and close his hatch) Supergirl (Kara Kent): Then quit wasting my time and start playing. (The Superman Revenge Squad saw Supergirl and were both disappointed and laughing) Toyman (William Schott Jr.): Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Livewire (Leslie Willie): Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon): Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Metallo (John Corben): Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Kalibak: Hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (They have stop laughing as Metallo brings out the Kryptonite) Toyman (William Schott Jr.): Face it, Supergirl! You're nothing, but small talk and a little threat! (Then suddenly Nightcrawler flashed strike down Metallo as he unleashed a dark blast from his right palm toward Metallo directly) Metallo (John Corben): Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! (Metallo fell unconscious as Livewire launch a electric bolt at him, but Nightcrawler teleports before getting hit, and Weather Wizard got hit instead) Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon): Ahhhh!!!! (Nightcrawler reappears next to Metallo as he enhances his left fist with his dark element powers, he punch right through his stomach which the Kryptonite was heading to a man hole) Kalibak: WHAT!?! Who is this creature? Toyman (William Schott Jr.): Not a creature, a mutant! He's from another Earth, and his name is Nightcrawler! Livewire once fought him, but lost! Livewire (Leslie Wille): Hey! That one time! Beside I won't be beaten like last time. Kaibak: What kind of powers does he possess? Toyman (William Schott Jr.): He has teleportation, dark manipulation powers, super speed, and now levitation! (Toyman cries a bit because of the advantage) It's not fair, it like another Superman, but one who's dark and blue with the appearance of a demon. (Then Supergirl instantly tackles Toyman as she push him to the walk, he fell unconscious as well) Ahhhh!!!! (As Weather Wizard got up, Supergirl appears in front of her as Nightcrawler launched a dark energy black toward him) Weather Wizard (John Corben): AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (As Weather Wizard fell unconscious, Livewire and Kaibak realize what they're facing against as Kaibak stops Livewire from attacking more) Kaibak: Don't bother Livewire, they're too strong together! We have to retreat! Livewire (Leslie Wille): Fine! (Livewire turns to Nightcrawler) But next time, I won't be beaten twice, mutie!!! (Kaibak and Livewire escapes as Nightcrawler and Supergirl finished tying up the remaining members of the Superman Revenge Squad). Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Well, I hope the police will appreciate that I gift-wrap these thugs. (Supergirl happily walks to Nightcrawler) Supergirl (Kara Kent): You know, Kurt! I was thinking, we should go to prom, I hear your secret admirer's gonna see you, at 8:24 P.M. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): That's right! I almost forgot! We better head back to Smallville, fast!! (As they flew back to Smallville just as the police arrived, Nightcrawler was thinking of something other than prom night) (Nightcrawler's Thought: I kinda have a feeling who my secret admirer is! But man! It's been four months since I finally found people who understand me)! (Day Time - 8:09 A.M. - March 1st, 2002) (Four months ago, in order to taste out the possibility of a universe that is very accepting of super-powered being, especially mutants, Nightcrawler volunteer to go which landed him in Smallsville, morning at the Smallville High School, as the rest of the students headed for class, both Kara Kent and Kurt Wagner were running as fast as possible to reach before the bell rang) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Almost there- Kara Kent (Supergirl): Almost there- (Then they bump into each other, not only falling down, but the fall made Kara's wig fall out to the ground) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): I'm sorry I got in your way! You see I'm new around here and this is suddenly my first- (Kurt saw Kara's glorious light blonde hair as he saw how beautiful she is) Gott im Himmel (God in Heaven)l!?! You look....... glorious! Kara Kent (Supergirl): Thanks! You're new here, and in town as well, I'm Kara.. Kara Kent! (Kurt became enlighten as he shakes her hand too) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): I am Kurt Wagner! (Kara puts her wig back on) Kara Kent (Supergirl): Hi Kurt! If you need help finding the principal's office, come with me! (Several hours later - 4:08 P.M. - March 1st, 2002) (As everyone left after a long day of school, Kara and Kurt hang the afternoon together, as she helped Kurt find the perfect apartment for the two school years, she gave him a tour around the town, a butcher shop, clothes stores, the comic store, and finally the farms along with the Kent Farm, seeing a lot of cows) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Wow! There's so many cows (then as a little calf came by the fence as he pets him) hello like calf! Kara Kent (Supergirl): I think he like you! Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): So, your family owns a farm too! Kara Kent (Supergirl): Yeah! But I guess it's nothing to a big city kid like you! Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Nein! It's great! It just like back home in Germany! (Then Kurt and Kara saw an old man carrying an axe) Who is that! Kara Kent (Supergirl): That's old man is Tom Jenkin, he's probably gonna chop some wood, at one time my cousin Clark once told that he sometimes kill wild animals after they- (Then Kurt rushes toward old man Jenksin's barn) Kurt? Where are you going?!? Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Kara, go get your folks! I think your cousin might be right! (Later at the old man Jenksin's barn, he had a fox kit in a cage as he grabs his axe toward it, by a surprises to both, Kurt instantly got there running as Jenkin swipe his axe, Kurt grabbed the cage but got a cut at his arm) Tom Jenkin: What are you doing here, city boy, and give me that vermin back! Jonathan Kent: Tom!! STOP!!! (Kara and her adopted uncle/father Jonathan Kent came as their saw what happened to Kurt and a fox kit caged) Tom, are you doing it again! Tom Jenkin: It's none of your business, Jonathan! Jonathan Kent: Tom! We've been through this, the town council has banned your hunting license for almost murdering someone, and they approved of me to stop you from killing animals from the wild as an alternate. (As he grabs the caged fox kit, Kara helps Kurt getting up as he still bleeds a bit as Jonathan found a scarf to cover the bleeding) There, that should hold for a while! Come with us, son! (Later at the Kent Farm, as Martha feeds the fox kit with a bottle of milk) Martha Kent: There you go, little guy! I can't believe Tom was almost harm this little fox! Jonathan Kent: Well, I can (Jonathan finish patching up Kurt's wound) There you go, your arm of yours should be good as new! Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Thank you, Mr. Kent! Jonathan Kent: Not at all, Kurt! Especially since you're Kara's new friend and new at town, if it wasn't for you, that fox kit wouldn't be alive! Kara Kent (Supergirl): Speaking of which, what's gonna happen to him, if we release it back to the wild, old man Jenkin will hurt it down again! Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): If you don't mind, maybe I can care of the fox, I don't mind the company (Then Jonathan kindly gave the fox kit to Kurt) and for a name, how about Roger! (Night - 8:30 P.M. - March 11, 2002) (As Kara already left to look after Clark's apartment, Kurt decided to stay home to secretly hearing police radios as there's a break news at Gotham City) Policeman #1: Calling all units! Livewire has escape in Gotham, Batgirl's searching for her and Supergirl will be joining in too! Word out Livewiire been seen with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn! Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Poison Ivy? Harley Quinn? What kind of villians are they?(As Kurt disconnected, he shit off his image ducer, already in his X-Man Suit, but looks at Roger who yiped sadly.) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Don't worry, Roger, I'll be okay! (Nightcrawler instantly teleport all way to Gotham, inside of a club called the Iceberg Lounge and carefully made his way without being spotted.) Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinze): Aren't this great, Sparky! Look at the iceberg, it's got real seals (Harley barks like a seal two times) Livewire (Leslie Willes): And a lot of water! Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinze): Aw, come on, quit your whistle. Livewire (Leslie Willes): I don't do liquid!!! (Livewire slaps the bottle away from Harley's hand) Harley Quinn (Dr. Harleen Quinze): I said I was sorry! (Then Livewire slap the water in the glass cup toward her) Livewire (Leslie Willes): Dry up!!! Posion Ivy (Pamela Lsley): You know Livewire, you could show a little appreicate! Without us, you would've been a dead battery. Livewire (Leslie Willes): I'll show you how dead I am!!! Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley): Oh! That sounds like a challenge!!! Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzee): OH!!! The Penguin: Ladies! Ladies! Please! I run a respectiful business here! Livewire (Leslie Willes): No one's talking to you large butt (As Penguin got furious, Nightcrawler climbed to the ceiling in the exact spot below them, he grabs a bucket of water with his tail then turning on his image ducer, with a image mask and his X-Man Suit in human form. Just as he saw Penguin got enraged) The Penguin: That's it! Out you three pixies go (Then as all three villianess got up, they smile sinsterly, Nightcrawler toss the water toward Livewire) Livewire (Leslie Willes): This could be fun after all- (Then she got electricique as she screams in pain) Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then as Poison Ivy planted her seeds, she spotted Nightcrawler in the roof as she orders her roots to attack him, Nightcrawler teleports down to the ground) Ahhh!!! (Livewire got her conscious back) You! (Then Batgirl and Supergirl arrived at the scene as Nightcrawler saw the truth that Supergirl and Kara are the same person) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I can't believe it! She is Supergirl! Batgirl (Barbra Gordon): We found them! and it looks like there's another superhero! Supergirl (Kara Kent): Funny, He look somehow familiar to me? Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinze): If you're looking for funny (Harley brings out a bazooka and target at Supergirl, which was a reaction to Nightcrawler) Here's funny!!! (As she launch fire toward her) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): (Telepathically: NO!!! KARA!!!!!) (Then as Nightcrawler teleports, this was a surprised to Supergirl and Batgirl, but heard him telepathically.) Batgirl (Barbra Gordon): Did he just-?!? (Nightcrawler reappeared as he got hit with the bazooka shot, and after looking at his face after his holographic mask vanished, Supergirl realize who he really is.) Supergirl (Kara Kent): No!!! Kurt!!! (As Supergirl got hit by Poison Ivy's roots to the ground) Livewire (Leslie Willes): You two get Batsy! And as for Superbrat! (Livewire appeared next to Supergirl) At least Superman had the smarts to get a few distance, tch tch, half the size, half the strength, and apparently half the brain (as she grab Supergirl, she began to electricely shock her) Supergirl (Kara Kent): Ah!!! AHHH!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (As Nightcrawler hear her screams, his eye were yellow, his sclera turn purple as he unexpectely launch a dark energy blast at Livewire at an instant and a large length) Livewire (Leslie Willes): AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As this was a shockingly surprise to Harley and Poison Ivy as Nightcrawler approach from the smokes after his image ducer was damaged, he reveal his demon-like mutant form which was also shockingly surprising to Batgirl and Supergirl and at the same time, Supergirl realize Nightcrawler's true nature and form) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): LEAVE HER ALONE!!!! (Then Livewire reappears again, but furiously and surprised herself at Nightcrawler's appearance) Livewire (Leslie Willes): What are you suppose to be? a freak, a demon? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I'm a Mutant! And the name is Nightcrawler!!! Livewire (Leslie Willes): Nightcrawler!?! Strange! You look almost like a furry teenage version of Batman, but with powers! (As Livewire launches several electric bolts toward Nightcrawler, he ask a few question) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Since we're both confuse and revealing something in our minds, at least I'm no wash up badmouthing diva with either a stupid haircut! (LIvewire became enraged at this response.) Livewire (Leslie Willes): WHY YOU BLUE FURRED FREAK!!! (Suddenly in an instant, Nightcrawler dash instantly toward Livewire with super speed, in front of her which surprised her, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn) WHAT!?! You have super speed too! (Then after a bunch of punches at Harley by Supergirl and two Batarang throws by Batgirl, Harley Quinn fainted, Nightcrawler charged and as about to launch a double dark energy blasts as Livewire almost ran out of juice) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): This is for Supergirl!!! (Nightcrawler unleash a massive dark energy blast large enough to torn apart little half of the Iceberg Lounge as it reach enough to the sky as it surely devour Livewire) Livewire (Leslie Willes): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Then as the blast wears off, Livewire could barely breathe) Not.... fair! (Then she fainted as well, Poison Ivy launch her root vine to grab Nightcrawler as he teleported bahind her, they struggle hard as they have their arms hold at each other) Poison Ivy (Dr. Pamela Isley): You're pretty strong, hon! But face facts (Poison Ivy has already grow some sprouts that grew into hedge animals of two panthers clawing at Supergirl and a serpent wrapping around Batgirl) Your friends are being mauled by my babies as we speak and even a freak like you- (In an instant, Nightcrawler pushed her arms back a bit as she was a bit scared upon seeing his darkness powers appearing) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): NEVER CALL ME A FREAK OR HARM MY FRIENDS!!! (As Nightcrawler punched her three time, he shot another powerful dark energy blast at Poison Ivy) Poison Ivy (Dr. Pamela Isley): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Then as the blast ended too, Poison Ivy fainted as well) (As Nightcrawler huffs a couple time, he realized that he revealed his identity to Supergirl/Kara, he teleported away from the Iceberg Lounge out of shame and isolation) Supergirl (Kara Kent): KURT!!!!! (Then Supergirl flies out to find him in Gotham with Batgirl, then as she uses her x-ray vision throughout the city, she finally found Nightcrawler as he was on top of a building in the shadows of a billboard) Kurt!?! Is that you? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Kara! Please! You won't like me anymore if you ever see my appearance! Supergirl (Kara Kent): I didn't find you to judge you, I came to ask how my friend is doing and what or who you are? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): To tell you the truth, I am a mutant from a different Earth and I didn't look like this, a mutant name Magneto genetically experimented while my biological mother just saw it happening! Supergirl (Kara Kent): My god! That must've been a horrible exprience to go through as a baby. So how did you did get away from this Magneto? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): After my mother was chased by a pack of wolves and him, she drop me off to river. However I was saved and raised by a german couple, they became a wonderbah family and along with the X-Men! Supergirl (Kara Kent): You're a mutant!!! (Nightcrawler looked upset and after seeing it through x-ray vision, Supergirl felt bad about her outburst) Sorry, what I meant was all this time I was the only one who has powers. (Nightcrawler rise an eyebrow as he was becoming interested) As long as we're telling the truth, I've been hoping and wanting to tell you the truth about me! You see..... I'm an alien! (Nightcrawler became surprised at Supergirl's true identity) I don't mind the way you look, to tell you the truth, I like the color blue and I want to know if you like me! (Nightcrawler begun to blush his cheeks for a short while as he came out of the back of the billboard) If you don't mind....... (Supergirl takes off her right glove) let me feel your hand! (Then Nightcrawler took off his left glove as they felt each other's hands, Nightcrawler felt relax as he found a girl who is both different and understanding) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Your hand....your face! They truly feels warm like your soul! You're truly an angel! Supergirl (Kara Kent): And I don't care if they say you're a demon. As long as you're my demon! (As Supergirl kissed Nightcrawler, they hugged each other as they are in love, as Batgirl saw that they're meant for each other) Batgirl (Barbra Gordon): By the way, here's your image ducer! (Nightcrawler saw how damaged his inducer was as Batgirl continues) Nightcrawler, if you want, I know a guy who can repair it, once its done, I'll go to Smallville where we'll meet in the Kents' barnyard for me to give it back. Besides if you stick around in Gotham, it'll be a great adventure for you two! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): And you don't mind the way I look! Batgirl (Barbra Gordon): Just don't hassle me about my cape and we'll call it even! (as Batgirl launches a grappling hook. Later at Barbara's apartment, Kara and Barbara have done each other makeovers and treat themselves with ice cream as has Kurt, after taking a shower and wearing a red bath robe eating rocky road ice cream as all three were watching the news on television.) Reporter: Livewire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. So who was responsible for the collar? Harvey Bullock: Just a couple of rookies. (This response made both Barbara and Kara infuriated while Nightcrawler was narrowly annoy that he wasn't notice.) Barbara Gordon (Batgirl): Rookies?! Kara Kent (Supergirl): You bum! Reporter: Impressive. Harvey Bullock: Well... They show some potential. (Seeing at the high praise, the girls high five each other) Both (Barbara and Kara): YES! Reporter: Yes, but despite how powerful they were, surely they didn't finished it just by themselves. Was there someone else? Harvey Bullock: We're not sure yet, but eye witnesses believe that there's a new guy who appeared out of nowhere and in an instant, he blast out this big.. dark energy blasts out of his hands and took down Livewire and Ivy like they were nothing. Reporter: I see! Witnesses said he had blue skin, blue dark hair, yellow eyes a tail while wearing a red and black x shaped suit. What do you think of him, Detective Bullock? Harvey Bullock: After describing him like that, he sounds demonic? Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Haste! Harvey Bullock: But... If anyone can take out any wackbags like these ladies than I'm okay with the new guy after all, he's the very least more fun than the Bat. (Kurt smiles joyfully at the high praise while he's laughing joyfully) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): Wonderbah! (Kara kiss Kurt on the cheek as he blushes at the affection he's recieving.) Category:Episodes Category:Season One (Friday Night - May 4, 2002) (Two months later, as J'onn J'onzz gather Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Hawkgirl, before they leave to stop the Imperium Invasion J'onn ask to wait) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): Wait! Before we head out there! We need to wait for the eighth member! Superman (Clark Kent): Eighth member? Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): He's from a different Earth, something call a Mutant instead of Metahuman, he's skin is blue, eyes yellow and with the appearance of a- (Nightcrawler instantly teleported to their location as it was a shockely reaction to only Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, GL, and the Flash) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Wonderbah- (Wonder Woman roughly took down Nightcrawler as she furiously as questions him) What are you doing? Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Identify yourself demon!!! Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): Diana, Wait!!! That's not a demon, it's a mutant! The mutant I saw spoking of earlier, this is Nightcrawler! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Ja! I'm Nightcrawler, I may look like one, but I wasn't always looking like this, let's just say a mutant with an evil ambition genetically experimented me, J'onn, can you show them a part of my memories (J'onn then shows the others of Nightcrawler as a infant being genetically changed by Magneto) Mystique (Memory-Voice Over): Monster!!! What've you done to him!!!! (As Mystique ran while being chase by Magneto and a pack of wolves, in a bridge she accidently drop her baby) Nooo!!!!! (After the visions were over, Wonder Woman let Nightcrawler go) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): I'm sorry, I attacked you! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Apology accepted! We should get started with the mission (Suddenly the Imperium has begun to start their move) Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol): What are they doing? Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blow out the sun to live in perpetual darkness (Everyone were shocked to hear this news) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Then, we'll have to take out those factories Egypt: Friday Night - May 4, 2002 (The heroes found themselves cut off. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds until) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed" Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): What? Are you certain? (Her response was a silent nod) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Are they still alive? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Yes, but they have been captured. (Turning around, he directed them to an opening 50 feet up, Diana and the Martian reached it easily while Batman used his grappling hock. Nightcrawler just climb on the ceiling and rushes toward the entrance running up the wall. J'onn managed to direct them through the maze of tunnels to the central core of the facility) Batman (Bruce Wayne): How do we shut it down? Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that the whole plant will shut down. I'll need a diversion. (Batman responded by throwing a batarang at an organic tentacle cutting it off) Batman (Bruce Wayne): You got it. (Followed by Wonder Woman pulling another tentacle near her effectively causing a smoke screen, Nightcrawler fires a dark energy blast with his hands at the terminals. J'onn in the meantime managed to phase through the floor and to the crystal and retrieve it but was shot in the back by a guard. In this time, the guards managed to regroup and attack Batman, Wonder Woman and Nightcrawler. Batman and Nightcrawler instantly jumped off and engaged the forces, Batman using a pair of silver electric knuckles, while Nightcrawler was using his enhanced dark energy with his super speed to beat the aliens off. Wonder Woman quickly took J'onn on his back while Nightcrawler and Batman were covering them. Wonder Woman used her flight ability to get the injured J'onn through the exit while Nightcrawler was running after them followed by Batman who used his grappling hock to cut the distance between them, taking the crystal with him. Unfortunately the door quickly sealed itself after Wonder Woman escaped, Batman and Nightcrawler are trapped in.) (Reaching the closed entrance Nightcrawler and Batman turned around, Nightcrawler being the one to voice with narrowed eyes) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): This doesn't look good! Wonder Woman: "Batman!, Nightcrawler! (Wonder Woman tried to reach the heroes but all she heard was weapons being fired and imprints on the organic door being formed.) "Nooo!" (She wanted to rip the door apart but was stopped by J'onn) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): "Wait! There's nothing more we can do for them!". Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): "You mean they're…" Alien Soldier 2b: "gone" (the alien answered completing her sentence with his head down.Diana just looked saddened at the door mourning the two fallen comrades. Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): "Hera, help us" (As Wonder Woman and J'onn faces the alien soldier, meanwhile Batman and Nightcrawler looked at each other and jumped on opposite parts of the wall with Batman jumping at his right while Nightcrawler jumped on the left) Batman (Bruce Wayne): "We got to get out of here" (With narrowed eyes at their enemies and dark energy in his hands Nightcralwer (Kurt Wagner): Ja, but these guys could be a problem. We need a distraction, so (Instantly Nightcrawler, somehow launches a lot of dark energy missiles toward the aliens while he and Batman, having taken the crystal with them, fled through another corridor) Batman (Bruce Wayne): What was that? Some kind of new upgrades in your powers besides teleporting (Batman asked with interest) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I guess so, even I surprised myself! (Reaching the end of the hallway, four passages stood their way.) No time to search all of them spliting up, wait here! (Nightcrawler uses his super speed dash toward the passway from the left, the two in the middle, and finally found the exit in the right) We'll take the one on the right." Batman (Bruce Wayne): Is that the way out? (Batman asked with the crystal still under his arm) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I don't know, but the others lead to either armed guards or traps" (Nightcralwer answered already running in the corridor. They ran through the maze but finally came to a dead end. Nightcrawler looked around and spotted a hole in the wall meaning that they reached the outer wall) Batman (Bruce Wayne): We have to find another way out." Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): No need, we'll just use the back door." Batman (Bruce Wayne): "What back-door?" Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): The one that I'm just about to make (Finishing his sentence, Nightcrawler extended his dark energy all the way to his arms After a few moments, Nightcraler unleashes a powerful giant dark energy blast, making a screeching sound could be heard before the whole wall started to crack and break leaving a hole the size of a double-decker bus in it. Batman lost his focus and just stared at the hole for a few seconds before Nightcrawler turned to him with a smile) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Coming or staying? (Not wanting to show any form of weakness, Batman jumped through the hole and out. Both started running, Batman sometimes using his grappling hock and Nightcrawler increase his super speed with dark energy. Finally reaching a safe distance and catching their breath as Nightcrawler looked around) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): where's Diana and J'onn? Batman (Bruce Wayne): They must have thought we were dead… or J'onn wanted it to look like that. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): So you're saying that they ditched us? Batman (Bruce Wayne): No, maybe he helped us… think about it, J'onn said they absorbed their shape-shifting ability, so maybe they absorbed some of his mental abilities as well Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): It could explain why they kept cutting us off while in the facility. But, now what? Batman (Bruce Wayne): Now we use the Bat Jet! (Batman and Nightcrawler walks as the Bat Jet arrives) I landed 2 miles away to get out of here and analyze this crystal, maybe we can find a weakness (After running for a while they finally reached the Bat Jet, Nightcrawler jumped in the back of the jet while Batman jumped in the front and started activating all the systems on the jet. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Where are we going now? Batman (Bruce Wayne): I'm going to the Bat Cave. Where can I drop you off?" Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Whoa! Why can't I come with you? Batman (Bruce Wayne): I only meet you a few hours ago, and where I'm going is a 'professional secret'. so, no! (Nightcrawler became upset and then was mad at it) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Touché! But two minds are better then one and this is an emergency we can't split up. Also I won't tell anyone if I find anything kinky in there, besides, I'm tire of being a burden. Even with my old team, the X-Men, I wasn't much of a fighting help until now!" (Nightcrawler with a grin, trying to brighten the situation as Batman signs) Batman (Bruce Wayne): Already! But you have to wear a blindfold" (Batman realizing that there was an emergency and that leaving Nightcrawler somewhere would just make things harder) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Fine, but don't worry! Secrecy is my profession (Batman just have a slight smirk before plotting the course to the bat cave giving Nightcrawler a blindfold and making sure it was secure on his eyes) Metropolis: Friday Night - May 4, 2002 (J'onn and Wonder Woman waited for Flash and Green Lantern while looking at the chaos cause by panic and the fear of people) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages. Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear. (Green Lantern and Flash finally appeared from a turning towards their way) Green Lantern (John Stewart): Sorry we're late, had to help some civilians. The Flash (Wally West): Why did you call us back for? Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, they're somewhere inside that facility" (Diana responded by pointing at the factory in the middle of the city) The Flash (Wally West): Wow! (Flash looking at the lightning that danced around the factory) Green Lantern (John Stewart): What about Batman and the kid?" J'onn answered as Wonder and his head felt down) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): They both fought heroically, and died like heroes. The Flash (Wally West): You mean the bats and the crawler are gone?" (Flash was heart struck that the unbeatable Batman himself was gone and the mutant friend he just made was gone as well) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): They were true warriors, especially Nightcrawler, as a true noble man, not a demon! (Then as the four saw the facility) Green Lantern (John Stewart): This is not good. Definitely not good. (The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl. Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional teams of two guards were in their way but were easily dispatched. When they finally reached their comrades they entered their holding cell careless and triggered a trap that looked them in. Tiny holes opened in the walls and the same poisonous gas that dispatched Superman and Hawkgirl, effectively knocking all of them out and securing their capture) Batcave: Friday Night - May 4, 2002 (Nightcrawler started exploring the cave and was amazed how big it was) Nightcrawler: Wonderbah! (Batman in the meantime was using his computer to analyze the crystal as Nightcrawler finally turned to him wanting some answers) Anything? Batman (Bruce Wayne): The crystal seams to generate an ion flux that when released in the atmosphere creates dry rain clouds Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Why would they do that? Batman (Bruce Wayne): I'm not sure? J'onn said that they're nocturnal (Nightcrawler took a thinking position with index finger under his nose and the palm covering his mouth) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Even so… hmm… look underneath the underneath…" Batman (Bruce Wayne): What was that? Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Sorry, back in the Xavier Institute, Wolverine once to told us that we must look underneath the underneath if I ever want to control my powers and to search for your opponent's weak point. Batman (Bruce Wayner): …Good advice! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): You're thinking about what happened there in the factory, aren't you? Batman (Bruce Wayne): Yes… something strange happened then Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I know… when we broke in they retreated… But as we went in deeper they kept attaking, maybe it wasn't us that they ran away from… maybe it was something else. Beside, they risked a lot letting us in when they could have just blocked us from the at the entrance. Maybe a trap. Batman (Bruce Wayne): I don't think so; they looked real scared to just be acting." (Realization and shock appeared on Batman and Nightcrawler's face Both (Nightcrawler and Batman): Sunlight!!! Batman (Bruce Wayne): The aliens come from deep space, so they have no resistance against our solar radiation. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): So that's why they are trying to block the sun and why they attacked at night… they had a time-limit." Batman (Bruce Wayne): Yes, I think I can change the ion flow of the crystal, that will make the storm disperse and the sun appear! (As Batman press buttons on the computer and coming with a schematic of a portable ion flow device) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Well, I think we need to hurry. Look! (Nightcrawler pointed at the monitor that showed the news, both turned their attention to the screen) Metropolis New Reporter: Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first landers… Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Looks like the one in charge is coming to admire his handiwork. Batman (Bruce Wayne): Then we should strike at him first (Nightcrawler nodded) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Alright, I'll leave you to your work. I'll get ready." (In the center of the Bat Cave, Nightcrawler decided to meditates as he somehow began to draw more energy as he also begun to heal, as Batman continued to create the device while in the cave Nightcrawler as ready to go) Batman (Bruce Wayne): Alright, you know what you have to do. I'll handle the rest! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Understood. We're going to kick their butts out of this world, if they actually have butts! Batman (Bruce Wayne): Yeas and the ship is heading towards Metropolis. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Then let's go (Batman and Nightcrawler quickly got in the Bat Jet and flew to Metropolis, meanwhile the alien ship itself was already above Metropolis.) Metropolis : 7:00 P.M. - Friday Night - May 4, 2002 (Batman and Nightcrawler landed on a building a few streets away from the facility) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Alright, do you have a plan? Batman (Bruce Wayne): Yes, we break in, sneak to the ion matrix crystal and place this emitter on it to change the ion flow. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Add in breaking their legs and it's a plan, let's go! (Both proceeded towards the facility, Batman using his grappling hock while Nightcrawler was jumping and crawling from building to building, finally reaching the facility both managed to sneak in and with Nightcrawler's dashing with his super speed, managed to find the core, then Nightcrawler looked around and saw the rest of the heroes) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): It looks like they all got caught (Turning his sight on the aliens that approached them) "Hey isn't that the one who talked Superman into disabling all the earth's defenses? Batman (Bruce Wayne): He must have been a spy to trick Superman into disabling our weapons to make their invasion easier. (When they reached the core, they heard someone' screams and looked at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside himself torturing the martian, as Nightcrawler broke the silence in anger) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): That must be the leader. That! sick, slimy, FREAK!!! (Nightcrawler wanted to make a run for the monster but Batman put a hand on his shoulder stopping him Batman (Bruce Wayne): We have to get the ion disrupter to that crystal first (Nightcrawler just grit his teeth and looked at the crystal then back at Batman and nodded, Batman used his grappling hock to reach it while Nightcrawler teleports to reach it and as he did, Batman tried to use one his batarangs to try to cut it but it was incredibly tough, J'onn gave the signal) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): NOW!!! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Step back! (Nightcrawler launch a dark energy blast in the protective crystal, breaking the protective layer as the rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion, seeing Nightcrawler and Batman on the protective layer of the crystal. The Flash (Wally West): Batman!?! Nightcrawler!?! Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): It can't be (Wonder Woman was full of wondering and slight shock, as J'onn return to his form, he answered through his throughts) Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz): I mentally shielded them so they couldn't be detected (Batman plunged his hand in the crystal and pushed the device in activating it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded the crystal and the walls turned blue Fake Senator Carter (Alien Lieutenant): What have you done? Batman (Bruce Wayne): Reversed the ion charge Imperium: The crystal; Destroy it! (Nightcrawler and Batman jumped from the crystal to their comrades (BLLTZ)! (ZSTTS)! (BZLLTZ)! (BLLLLLZTS)! (BLLLTZSS)!" But all their fire power did nothing to the crystal) It's shielded! (The facility started to pulse a blue light to the clouds and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine of the facility and instantly the aliens started to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly, The Imperium himself started to burn while the others took cover in the shade. J'onn managed to free himself form the vile creature and grabbed its tentacles pulling it to the light) YOU LIVE UNDERGROUND AND SHUN THE LIGHT! WHY? DOES IT BURN YOUR PALE PUTRED SKIN? (The creature just continued to scream as it was burning more and more, Nightcrawler and Batman went for the others. While Batman was using a laser to release Diana, Nightcrawler enhances his muscles with his dark energy and punched the hardened organic substance that held Green Lantern's arms) Batman (Bruce Wayne): Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation (As Diana freed herself) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): So you did find a weakness after all Imperium: DESTROY THEM! (The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons on the superheroes but Superman covered them by ripping a section of the platform the aliens were on and bedding it giving them cover. After freeing themselves the heroes quickly attacked the aliens with Hawkgirl using her mace to break the invaders apart while Flash, and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making wholes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter. Nightcrawler was engaging the aliens and gave J'onn and the others cover. The Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian Manhunter's grip and get in his shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip the tail of the ship and cease its decent. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and Wonder Woman was forced to deflect it thus releasing its grip. The shuttle started to fly again but Hawkgirl flew above it and powered her mace hitting it at the nose disabling it. She continued to strike it, Nightcrawler joined her giving the final hit a massive dark energy blast! The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman had Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart and they were concentrating on releasing the prisoners. Superman used his heat ray to burn the cocoons and he, Flash started to round them up) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): It's time to leave the party! (Nightcrawler teleports and reappear next to Superman as he carries most of them in a group, Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around then started to ascend out of the building with the rest of the Superheroes with Superman holding both Nightcrawler and Flash, Wonder Woman carrying Batman and the rest following them, getting out just as the facility exploded, as The ship started to ascend but Nightcrawler starts to fall to the ground) Superman (Clark Kent): Nightcrawler! Lantern make a ramp long as possible! Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): No! Superman! I know what I'm doing, I'm ready! (Superman decided to believe in Nightcrawler's words and so did Green Lantern) Green Lantern (John Stewart): I just hope you know what you're doing kid! (As Nightcrawler continues to fall , suddenly his feet starts to be enhances with his dark energy as he instantly starts to levitate and teleported and reappear in the air surprising the other Superheroes) Well, I'll be!?! (Kurt Wagner): Alright guys, time to light the victory a big dark blast!!! (Nightcrawler unleashes a powerful giant twin dark energy blasts toward the spaceship as it was already in space when the blasts hit the ship directly) HhheeahhhheaaAAAHH!!!!!!!!! (Nightcrawler screamed as he put more energy in the blasts as it engulfed the whole ship, as it shinned white for a while until the attack finally disappeared and the ship was mangled beyond repair. "(boom)(bom)(boomm)(BOOM)" a series of explosion started around the ship until exploded bright enough to light the sky. The superheroes were amazed by the force of the attack and explosion. As Nightcrawler release a lot of energy, he began to fall again) Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Diana shaking her shock away saw that he was falling and flew towards him grabbing him in mid air. She saw that he was weakened and placed his hand over her head and held him with her right hand over his back and on his ribs while her left was holding his left arm, the one that was over her shoulders) Gut gemachet! Thank you for saving me! (A smile made itself known on his face as Diana smiled back at him) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): No problem, we wouldn't want to lose you again (She flew him back at the group who instantly came to him. Green Lantern being the first to speak) Green Lantern (John Stewart): Sorry, I didn't mean to lose you back there Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Don't worry, I'm alright (They watched as light began to shine again on the city and the glimpse of victory finally shined and the nightmare ending, The heroes proceeded to take down the rest of the facilities that were scattered on the planet. Sometimes they worked separately, but most of the time they worked together including with meeting a mutant from a different Earth saved them) (One Month Later - Tuesday - 6:00 P.M. - June 4, 2002) (The remaining invaders were either destroyed or choose to retreat from the planet. But the world was in confusion about what to do if another attack like this will ever occur and It was Batman that came with the answer. (The Watchtower in space above the Earth-102) (Superman was looking out the window at the Earth with Batman that appeared behind him) Superman (Clark Kent): Incredible, do your stock holders know about this Bruce? Batman (Bruce Wayne): A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space (Nightcrawler teleported and reappear next to Superman, spooking him a little) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Interesting, but it hasn't got any place to train like the Danger Room! (Then Flash and Diana appeared with two glassed in their hands, Flash was the one to add to Nightcrawler's comments) The Flash (Wally West): But it does have a fully stoked kitchen. Ice mocha? Superman (Clark Kent): No thanks (Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand) Wonder Woman:… "(Slurp)… Hm, they don't have these in Themyscira." (Before Flash could say anything, Nightcrawler teleports next to Diana) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Don't worry, Diana, just like me, you're starting to learn step by step, because I believe in Professor Xavier's ideal of mutants and humans co-existing, and if that can happen someday, so will the Amazons and man's world, so please believe in that too! Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Perhaps I will Green Lantern (John Stewart): An impressive installation (This time it was Green Lantern that ascended from above with Hawkgirl with him) Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol): Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us? (Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass Superman (Clark Kent): I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice. The Flash (Wally West): What like a bunch of super friends? Both (Superman and Nightcrawler): More like a Justice League! (Superman and Nightcrawler said while smiling) The Flash (Wally West): Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in. (He reassured putting his hand on Superman's) Green Lantern (John Stewart): Me too! (Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol): And me (Hawkgirl followed his example placing her hand on GL's as Diana looked a little uncertain) Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join and discover more mutants like you, Kurt! (Wonder Woman said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's, Nightcrawler just looked at them with a smirk and knew it was his turn) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I know I already have a place with the X-Men, but you guys are equivalently the same as them, the more the merrier, so I'm alright with it! (Nightcrawler said which brought a smirk then placed his hand on Diana's and Everyone looked at Batman but Superman voiced their thoughts) Superman (Clark Kent): What about you Batman? Batman (Bruce Wayne): I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me. Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): That just means that he is in, just in his own dark accent (Nightcrawler responded with a smirk, bringing smiles from everyone.) Superman (Clark Kent): Understood Wonder Woman (Diana Prince): Wait J'onn is not here!?! The Flash (Wally West): Yeah, where is he? (Nightcrawler teleports while Superman just flew to it, as he reappear and they found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars) Superman (Clark Kent): J'onn are you alright? J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter): My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind (Superman placed a hand on his shoulder) Superman (Clark Kent): I know the feeling J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter): Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe (Nightcrawler didn't say anything instead his eyes were sad thinking about the feeling of being alone but decided to speak) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): I know the feeling of being alone sometimes in my childhood! (J'onn and Superman look at him, but Nightcrawler just looked back at them with a smile) but now, I'm glad that I made some new friends. Now I don't feel so alone anymore. Superman (Clark Kent): J'onn, we can never replace the family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth home (All three of them smiled and climbed down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat..) J'onn J'onzz (Martian Manhunter): Beside, Kurt! You should probably not only help Supergirl in Metropolis, but also get ready for your blind junoir prom date on Earth (As the other were surprised at the news, as did Nightcrawler but realized how will he make it in time) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Oh, no!!! How am I suppose to get back to Earth (Batman decide to tell something to Nightcrawler) Batman (Bruce Wayne): Since it's an emergency, even though I was keeping it a surprise, consider this like a housewarming gift! It's in the hanger (Nightcrawler teleports in the hanger as he became surprise to see his very own Night Glider X001, a tribute spaceship of Superman) It's a gift for you, it has a camouflage mode, hurry! (Nightcrawler teleports inside the Night Glider X001's piloting room and as the hanger door opens and Nightcrawler heads back to Earth) Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): Thank you, Batman!!!! (Tuesday Night - 8:00 P.M. - June 4, 2002) (At Kurt's Smallville Apartment, he's putting on a dark blue suit that he borrow from the Professor because he headed to Earth 102, as Roger saw how worry and nervous Kurt is) Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): I know, Roger, I am worry, who ever my secret admirer is. It's kinda like a gamble if it involves dating her, you never if you hit the jackpot ((Knock)(Knock) Then Kurt's secret admirer knocks the door, as Kurt was done putting on his tuxedo, and open the door, he was surprise to know that his secret admirer is Kara, with her brown wig on and with a light blue dress) Kara Kent (Supergirl): Face it, Kurt! You just hit the jackpot! (Kurt smiles happily it is Kara, later at the Smallville High School of junior prom as everyone was hearing the newly form Justice League defeating the Imperium Invasion as they were surprised and shocked that Kara and Kurt came in, holding hands) Schoolgirl #2: I don't believe it? It's finally happening! Kara Kent and Kurt Wagner are dating! Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha! (However the junior students and the janitor cheers and congradutes them as it was the schoolgirl's disappointment, as the dance begins, they were a bit shy as Roger pushes Kurt's legs and Kara's legs toward each other as they begin to dance, Roger saw they are in love with each other, and got near they finally kissed in the mouth, as Roger, and somehow the Justice League from the Watchtower were glad that Kurt and Kara officially starts their relationship) (Unknown to them in the planet of Apokolips, Darkseid witness the battle involving Nightcrawler) Darkseid: Mutants!?! If there's more like Nightcrawler, different, or powerful than him, let us bring our two universes into one! (Then as Darkseid put on his special universal glove, in a chamber where the Eye of Ages suddenly appeared, Apocalypse appears himself) Wouldn't yourself agree, Apocalypse! Apocalypse: But of course, my new friend! Characters Main Heroes: Justice League: *Nightcrawler (main featuring hero) (first appearance) *Superman (first appearance) *Batman (first appearance) *Wonder Woman (first appearance) *Martian Manhunter (first appearance) *The Flash (first appearance) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) (first appearance) *Hawkgirl (first appearance) Supporting Heroes: *Batgirl (first appearance) *Supergirl (first appearance) Main Villains: Imperium Invasion: *Imperium *Alien Soldiers *Fake Senator Carter Superman Revenge Squad: *Toyman (first appearance) *Kalibak (first appearance) *Livewire (first appearance) *Metallo (first appearance) *Weather Wizard (first appearance) Supporting Villains: *Poison Ivy (first appearance) *Harley Quinn (first appearance) Minor Villains: *Darkseid (first appearance) *Apocalypse (first appearance) Others: *Jonathan Kent (first appearance) *Martha Kent (first appearance) *Tom Jenkin (first appearance) *Roger (first appearance) Locations Category:Episodes Category:Season One